


Suite Madame Blue

by Labstell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, no porn per se but mention of past sex with explicit description of body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labstell/pseuds/Labstell
Summary: What if Dean's arrival at Stanford had gone differently?  What if Sam was suffering from home sickness?  Sam isn't missing his old life, or his Dad.  But he sure is missing Dean





	Suite Madame Blue

SUITE MADAME BLUE

 

Sam finally slowed down after his run. He bent over with his hands on his thighs, and breathed heavily. Sweat ran down his face, and fell off his nose. He collapsed on his back in the cool grass. Five miles he had run. He wore himself out day after day, but he still couldn’t get Dean out of his mind. 

He saw Dean’s face everywhere. In the faces of other students as he went around Stanford. In faces of people at the bar when he was hanging out with his friends. In faces at the coffee shop, and the grocery store, and the library. 

The worst was at night, when sleep wouldn’t come. He thought about the freckles across Dean’s nose. He thought about how Dean looked after a hunt, all dirty and sweaty and beautiful. He thought about Dean laying on the bed of some hotel room in a tank tee shirt and boxers, his eyes half closed. He thought about how Dean’s lip’s felt and tasted when he kissed him. 

God, he missed Dean. He had really thought he had been ready to leave, to give up the hunter life and live normal. He had made a plan. Stanford, then law school, then work in a practice for awhile, before he opened his own. Marriage, kids, a house with a white picket fence. All the shit normal people did. 

But Dean was always on his mind. Time after time, he had just sat and waited for Dean to call. He knew he was a fool. Things had not ended good with them when he had told Dean and Dad that he was done hunting. That he was leaving for Stanford. Dean was stubborn. He doubted that Dean would ever call him. But being a fool didn’t matter to him. Whatever the price, he would pay it. Just to be with Dean. 

As a child, he had thought that Dean had ruled the world. A word from Dean’s lips and the world turned around and did his bidding. But things had changed, Dean was so far away. The days were more and more frequent when he longed for the past. Dean and him alone while Dad was away on a hunt. When all he needed in his world was Dean. Only Dean.

But he wasn’t a child anymore. Dean was fighting the good fight, saving people and killing things. Dean was headed for greatness. He had thought he was too, just a different kind of greatness. Now he wasn’t so sure. He had a good life here. There was Jessica, and his friends. He was doing well in school, He was sticking to his plan. 

So why couldn’t he forget the things they had done together? How do you forget the best sex you ever had? It was wrong. Everyone knew it was wrong. But when had the Winchesters ever done anything like everyone else? Weren’t his feelings for Dean a result of all the time they had spent together growing up? Visions of Dean on top of him, kissing his neck and his chest. Feelings of how Dean’s back and ass felt when he held Dean tight to him. The feeling when Dean finally took his cock in his mouth and worked him up to a frenzy, never letting him come until Dean was fucking his ass and he was so desperate to come that he thought he might just die from the pleasure. 

He had been sure he had wanted this new life. He had been sure he had wanted normal. He DID want normal. He wanted to marry Jessica and live happily every after. He wanted a life where he wouldn’t have to worry about vampires, ghosts, windigos and other supernatural things. Yeah, like he wouldn’t spend the rest of his life looking at everything and everyone to be sure his family was safe. 

He gave out a groan, and wrapped his arms around his head, covering his eyes. He tried not to think, not to worry, not to analyze. All he had to do was follow the plan. And get Dean out of his head. Out of his heart. 

He heard someone settle onto the grass next to him. “You’re a hard guy to find, dude.”

He immediately sat up. “Dean?” Was it really him? Am I just dreaming?

“Sammy. I missed you.” Dean raised a hand to Sam’s cheek and pulled him into a kiss. 

Sam’s heart jumped. He dove into the kiss, opening Dean’s mouth with his tongue, wanting to taste him. He felt happy. He felt safe. He felt complete.

Dean finally broke the kiss, and they sat there foreheads together, in silence. Then Dean looked into Sam’s eyes. 

“Dad is on a hunting trip and he hasn’t been home in awhile.”


End file.
